


Control

by kyluxtrashcompactor



Series: Finding Balance [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Control Kink, Creative Edging, Fulfillment of Voyeurism, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Series of One Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor/pseuds/kyluxtrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux likes to pretend he can control Ren, even if he knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Ren's lips, impossibly plush and encompassing, absorbed the harsh woodsmoke bouquet of scotch from Hux's own mouth and fed the flavor back to him. It was far more intoxicating this way. The general's hand was indeed wound in Kylo's black robe, pressing the larger man's body against the wall beside the door. He had met him there, just as he planned, and found the knight prepared for it. Not resisting, but simply melting into the form of the general's desire.

Kylo had yet to touch him, as though there was still some decision to make over who was in control here. It was rare that Ren allowed Hux this; that he allowed him to dictate with either word or action. Hux still was not sure whether the knight sifted through his thoughts and knew that control over Ren was not truly something he wanted. Hux was a practical man, and did not bother to wish for that which could not be achieved.

Hux's fingers slowly relaxed and he spread them across Kylo's chest, letting the bunched fabric drape smooth once more. Ren's heart beat was heavy, rapid – the song of some wild thing that could not be tamed. Hux often wondered if this was a secret that he had obtained with merely the brush of fingers that Snoke failed to see with all his supernatural power.

Ren smiled against his lips, and Hux wondered again if the fluttering along the edge of his senses was the alcohol, the desire he felt for this man, or the nebulous brush of the force. He pulled back from the kiss, just enough to see Kylo's eyes. Hux had to tilt his chin up, which he both liked, and despised.

“Were you enjoying that?” Kylo smirked, and for a moment Hux thought he meant the kiss, for indeed he had been, but then the general realized Ren meant the private moment in the knight's quarters Hux had disturbed moments before.

The general snorted. “How long have you know that camera was there?”

Ren looped an arm around his waist, drawing Hux flush against him so that the bulge of the general's cock was pressed pulsing, solid and hot against his own.

“Long enough.” Ren's smirk grew wider, and Hux rolled his eyes.

“Crass,” the general murmured, taking Ren's bottom lip between his teeth, suckling.

“Voyeur,” the knight replied, muffled.

 

Hux said nothing, but raised a hand to card through Ren's dark locks. It was both annoying and endearing how soft that hair was. Just as soft as his lips. A man such as this should not have parts of him without edges, textures that did not sear. Moments like these, where Ren yielded to, and indeed invited, Hux's deep yearning for him were like being cradled within the eye of a storm.

Hux held Ren's lips to his once more, nipping hard enough on the bottom one to hear the knight grunt, to feel it swell beneath his tongue. Kylo allowed this, the deepening kiss that the general was quick to lose himself in, dropping the hand from his waist to Hux's ass. Ren squeezed, and Hux slid closer still, with Kylo opening his legs to let the general slide his own thigh between them. Hux swayed forward, Ren groaning at the sudden friction. The knight worked himself against it, fingers now grasping hard at Hux's hair, chest hammering, tight form tensing: signs the general knew meant he had almost pushed Ren across the edge of pliant. To the point where Hux would find himself on his back on the bed, at the knight's mercy.

That was not what he wanted tonight.

At least not yet.

Hux once again disengaged himself from the heady taste of Kylo's tongue, and instead peppered kisses along the knight's jaw. Ren's breath came in uneven, barely restrained gasps, and he pushed at Hux, wanting, the general sensed, to walk him backward. To have control.

Hux pushed back, using the thigh between the knight's legs to his advantage, and captured Ren's pulse between his teeth, earning a gasp and a small _thump_ as Ren's back hit the wall again.

Hux smiled against Kylo's throat, feeling that animal heart pounding beneath the tongue that now laved across the tender skin. It would bruise, but that was ok. The general's long slender fingers slipped between their bodies, grazing over Kylo's hip, finding the outline of his straining erection, and squeezing. He was rewarded with a groan, and when Hux found the string to untie the loose pants, he received acquiescence in the form of slumped shoulders, a body that melted back against the wall with a sigh.

The trousers fell free, pooling at Ren's feet and leaving him exposed. Dispensing with further intimacy, Hux sank down, pushing the long tunic out of his way with one hand and pressing the head of Ren's cock to his lips with the other. He could tell through lidded eyes that the brilliant red flush along his shaft meant that Kylo was close, having already been denied the release he'd sought before Hux summoned him away from satisfaction.

The general licked the pre-cum that beaded thickly at the tip, not swallowing, but adding it's lubrication to that of his warm tongue as he traced the sensitive underside. The knight's thighs trembled visibly as Hux dragged his tongue back up, taking the head in his mouth, pushing the foreskin back so that he could caress the tip of him fully. The stretch of his lips burned, spit leaking from the corner of his mouth as he worked him in.

Hux's free hand briefly traced the taut outline of Ren's belly, reveling in the way it relaxed and then tensed as his cock slid in, out, and as the knight's breath came more rapidly. Finally, Hux let his fingers trail down the line of dark hair, tugging gently at the silken strands, coaxing a fine shiver to life across Ren's skin. The tremor beneath his hands seemed to radiate to Hux, spilling heat over into his his own flesh which trickled down his spine and pooled in his belly. He reached the knight's hip, digging a thumb into the groove beneath, which made Kylo's knees weaken. The knight slumped further against the wall, and as Hux cupped Ren's balls at last, the general found a hand suddenly fisted in his hair.

It became unsure who was in control at that point, for Kylo thrust his hips forward ruthlessly into Hux's slick, swollen lips, into his throat, and Hux doubted he could have stopped this momentum if he'd wanted to. But it did not last long, as he suspected, for mere seconds later, Hux felt the balls he'd been caressing with intent tighten, and then Ren was spilling into his mouth with a cry. It was a raw sound, a sound full of relief and ecstasy. Hux let him ride out his release, until the roll of his hips slackened, and then let him slip from between his lips and rose.

Ren's eyes were half lidded, but he met the general's gaze, glass-eyed. Hux kissed him again, his own lips sensitive from the abuse, and murmured “Aren't you glad you obey when I call?”

Kylo offered him only a languid smile in return, and gathered him in his arms, silencing him with another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism or comments are always appreciated. I am new to writing E rated content online. :)


End file.
